


Doppelgangers

by dancesontrains



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mention of Jesse Wells, Mentions of Team Flash, dopplecest, mention of Cisco Ramon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancesontrains/pseuds/dancesontrains
Summary: Spoilers for 3x4. Drabble about two Harrisons.





	

"You are ... handsome," the new Wells said. 

"I know," the two chorused together. 

"Likewise," Harry added with an awkward wave of his hand. 

New Wells leaned in, kissing Harry on the lips. Harry reciprocated for a moment, then leaned back, his eyes wide open and his hand on his gun. 

There was silence in the room. 

New Wells turned around to look at the others. "It's not every day you get to meet your doppelganger! Besides, I've wanted to do that for years." He winked at Cisco. 

Jesse had her hands over her mouth in horror. 

"Um." said Barry.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetad. Thank you for reading, and feel free to say hi on handsomejackshairplugs.tumblr.com.


End file.
